1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-current insertion-type connector for transmitting electrical currents.
2. Description of Related Art
High-current insertion-type connectors of this kind, which are used to transmit particularly high electrical currents of for example an intensity of 100-400 A or more, find an application in, amongst other things, motor vehicles having electrical or hybrid drives. In this case the high-current insertion-type connector has a housing in which a blade contact acting as a mating insertion-type connector can be inserted. Both the housing and the blade contact are made of an electrically conductive material and are connected to appropriate cables for conducting electrical current.
In the case of high current insertion-type connectors of this kind, the requirement then exists for the reliable making of electrical contact to be achieved between the housing and the mating insertion-type connector while only a small amount of space is taken up, it being intended that this making of contact will ensure that high electrical currents are transmitted dependably even when there are high loads in the form of mechanical vibrations, but at the same time without the points of contact being subject to any wear worth mentioning as a result of, for example, abrasion.
This requirement has not yet been met satisfactorily in the high-current insertion-type connectors which have been known hitherto, which is attributable in particular to the insufficient electrical contact which is made.